Hurt Me Now
by beachgal607
Summary: It all started at a divas shoot in Cancun, but what happens when another diva tries to destroy Randy and Candice's relationship?
1. Chapter 1: Come on Girl

Ch 1

Authors Note: I hope you guys like this fic, I thought I'd try a Candice/Randy pairing because I wasn't sure how many of you were getting sick of Randy/Stacy pairings. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own no one

"So Candice, who do _you _think is the hottest guy in the company right now?" Torrie asked her friend during their break for the day, they were in Cancun for the years divas photo shoot with all the other divas.

"Gosh Tor, who do _you _think is the hottest guy?" Candice asked as she took a sip of her water.

"John of course!" Torrie replied, referring to her boyfriend as she stuck her tongue out at Candice "But I asked first, so you have to answer!"

"Well, I guess if I _had_ to choose, it would be Randy." Candice said as she adjusted her robe.

"That's not a bad choice." Torrie giggled.

"Hey girls!" Trish said as she and Stacy walked over to them.

"Hey you two!" Torrie squealed as she got up and hugged both of them.

"So what are you guys up to?" Candice asked the two blonde divas.

"Well we just got on break so we decided to come over and see you guys!" Stacy said as she sat down next to Candice and gave her a quick hug.

"So are we all still going out tonight?" Torrie asked as Trish sat besides her.

"We have to! It's tradition to go out on our first night of the shoot!" Trish said.

"I'm in!" Stacy giggled.

"What about you Candice?" Trish asked.

"I dunno, I mean all your boyfriends came down here with you. I really don't want to intrude or anything." Candice said.

"Oh come on girl! The boys won't care! And besides we can't have a good time without you!" Torrie said in a sing-song voice.

"Please, pretty please with sugar on top?" Stacy said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine, fine! I'll go!" Candice giggled "But only because you guys are begging me."

"Torrie, Candice, you are needed back on set." The photographer said as he waked over to the girls who were sitting at a picnic bench.

"We'll pick you two up tonight, 9 o'clock sharp!" Trish said as Candice and Torrie got up.

"Alright, see you then!" Torrie said as she and Candice linked arms, waved bye at their two friends, and walked over to their designated spot on the beach.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Just You and Me Then

Ch 2

Authors Note: What's up with the reviews everyone? I want feedback! ...Please?

Disclaimer: I own no one

"So what do you think of this outfit?" Torrie asked as she looked at herself in the mirror after just putting on a blue v-neck shirt to match a black mini-skirt.

"Torrie, you know that you look good in anything that you wear. And it's not like John is going to care. What about my outfit?" Candice asked as she finished putting on her eyeliner.

"You look really cute in it. Who knows, maybe you'll find yourself a guy tonight." Torrie said as she went over to her bed and picked up her purse as there was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Candice said as she put her eyeliner back in her makeup bag and walked over to the hotel room door.

"Hey, are you girls ready for a night on the town?" Trish said as she and Stacy were at the door.

"You know it!" Candice said as she hugged the two girls.

"We better get going though, everyone else is already at the club, we were taking a little long for them I guess" Stacy said with a giggle.

"We'll we are divas after all!" Torrie said.

"Ain't that the truth?" Candice said with a giggle "You ready to go Torrie?"

"Yep, let's go girls!" Torrie said as the four of them walked out of the room and headed to their rental car.

----

"Hey, there they are." John Cena said to his best friend Dave Batista.

"Where were you guys?" Dave asked the girls as he hugged his girlfriend Stacy Keibler.

"We were getting ready, gosh!" Stacy said jokingly as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"We need to go dance!" Torrie said as she grabbed John's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"I'm assuming that that means that you want to dance too." Shelton Benjamin said to his girlfriend Trish Stratus.

"Of course!" Trish giggled as she and Shelton took off.

"I think I'm gunna go and sit down for a little while." Candice said to Stacy.

"Are you sure?" Stacy asked as Dave put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, you go have a good time chick." Candice said with a smile as Stacy and Dave walked off together.

"_Another night alone." _Candice thought to herself as she looked at the dance floor and saw all of her friends, and fellow divas dancing with their boyfriends. Torrie was with John, Stacy was with Dave, Trish was with Shelton, Melina was with Johnny, Maria was with Gregory, Victoria was with Kurt, Mickie was with Val, Ashley was with Matt, Sharmell was with Booker, and Jillian was with Joey.

"_Oh, there's Lillian, with Ken. He must be her new guy this week. She can never make up her mind." _Candice thought as she sat down at the bar.

"What can I get for you miss?" The Bartender asked her as he was wiping a glass with a cloth.

"Tequila and tonic please." Candice said.

"I never pictured you as a tequila and tonic kinda gal." A familiar voice said to her as the bartender gave her the drink.

"Well what kinda gal do you think I am?" Candice said as she turned her head to see Randy Orton there.

"I'll take a beer." Randy said to the bartender "I dunno, but tequila and tonic?" Randy said as he shook his head and took a sip of the beer which the bartender immediately supplied.

"So why are you here? You don't have a girlfriend down here." Candice said as she sipped her drink.

"Well, Lillian invited me a few weeks ago, but I guess that was before she set her eyes on Mr. Kennedy...Kennedy, over there." Randy said with a chuckle and then a sigh.

"Don't worry about it Randy. Lillian is like that. She dates a new guy every week." Candice said as she smiled at Randy.

"I guess so." Randy said with a slight chuckle "So what about you, why aren't you out there dancing with all your friends?"

"Well...I dunno, I guess I just don't feel like it." Candice said with a sigh and looked down at her drink.

"It's not that, come on, you can tell me. After all, I just told you my lovely story." Randy said as he took another swig of his beer.

"I...I don't have a boyfriend." Candice said.

"Weren't you going out with what's his name? Umm...Romeo, yeah that's it!" Randy said as he looked at Candice.

"Yeah, well, he broke up with me last week." Candice said as she thought about her last failed relationship.

"Oh, I see. Why?" Randy said.

"He used the infamous 'It's not you, it's me' line on me." Candice said as she looked at Randy.

"What a loser." Randy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so." Candice said with a slight smile. "So what are you going to do for the rest of the time that we are here?"

"Well I guess I can go out with Dave and the guys during the day when you gals are at the shoot. And I'm not sure what I'll do the rest of the time. Come to the club and just hang out I guess." He said with a slight sigh as he ran a hand over his hair.

"I see." Candice said as she smiled at him.

"What about you, Miss 'I don't have a boyfriend'?" Randy said jokingly.

"Same as you I guess, only I'll actually be going to the shoot." Candice said as she stuck her tongue out at Randy.

"So your friends all have boyfriends, and all my friends are completely whipped. It looks like it's just you and me then." Randy said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: So It's A Date

Ch 3

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, those of you who did. Things are going to start getting more interesting, just stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"So Candice, what was going on with you and Mr. Legend Killer last night?" Torrie asked as she and Candice posed for the photographer.

"What do you mean, what went on?" Candice asked innocently.

"Well, you were with him at the bar then entire night. Of course something was going on." Torrie said as she looked at Candice suspiciously.

"Well he didn't have anyone to hang out with and neither did I. We just talked." Candice said as she smiled for the photographer.

"You had me and Trish and Stacy to hang out with!" Torrie stated.

"Yeah, but you all have boyfriends. I don't like being the third wheel." Candice said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"You better hang out with us tonight. I don't want you to be alone again, and I don't care if we all have boyfriends, all the guys like you, it's not like it's a big deal or anything." Torrie said as she looked at Candice.

"Well...actually me and Randy made plans." Candice said.

"_Oh_ you and Randy. What are you two doing tonight?" Torrie asked with a smile.

"We were gunna go out to dinner and just hang out I think. We really didn't want to spend another night in the club." Candice replied.

"So you're going on a date then." Torrie said as she shifted her body to a new pose for the photographer.

"It's _not _a date." Candice insisted.

"Yes it is! You're going out to dinner and then going to 'hang out' afterwards. That totally constitutes for a date." Torrie said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say Torrie." Candice said as she stuck her tongue out at her blonde friend.

----

"So you ready to get your game on at the club tonight big man?" Dave asked Randy as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Actually, I already have plans." Randy said as he looked out of the hotel room window at the beach where the girls were shooting.

"What plans could you possibly have?" Dave asked as he took his eyes off the TV and looked at his friend.

"I'm going to get dinner with Candice." Randy said as he looked at the TV.

"Nice one, Candice is a knockout!" John said from the bathroom where he was shaving.

"We can't put up with being with all you guys and your girlfriends for another night." Randy said with a smirk.

"Hey, what's wrong with us and our girlfriends?" Dave asked jokingly shocked.

"Dude, you guys are whipped." Randy said with a chuckle.

"Like you weren't. 'Oh, of course I'll go Lillian!', 'Lil, I can't wait to hang out with you'." John said in a joking tone.

"Shut up." Randy said as he looked back out of the hotel room window.

"I'm gunna head down to the arcade, you boys up for some pinball?" John asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"You're on Cena." Randy said as he and Dave got off the bed.


	4. Chapter 4: How Should We Start

Ch 4

Authors Note: I would appreciate more reviews, but I guess you people aren't really into this pairing, are you? Let me know how I could improve.

Disclaimer: I own no one

"So did you have a fun time today with the boys?" Candice asked as she and Randy were seated at a table in a restaurant called The Cozy Cafe.

"I dominated John and Dave in air hockey. That was basically the extent of what we did today." Randy said with a chuckle. "What about you, did you have a good time at the shoot?"

"Yeah, me and Torrie always have a fun time together. Tomorrow actually I'm shooting with Stacy which should be fun." Candice said as she looked over the menu.

"Stacy's a good girl." Randy said.

"Didn't you and her go out for a while?" Candice asked.

"Yeah, but we both decided that we should just be friends. And now look at her and Dave. I couldn't be happier for them." Randy replied.

"Hello, my name is Josh and I will be your server for tonight. What can I get you two lovebirds?" The waiter said as he came over to Randy and Candice's table.

"Well...umm..." Randy and Candice both laughed at the waiters comments "I'll take the grilled chicken with some water."

"I'll have the club sandwich and I'll also have water." Candice said as the waiter took their menus.

"That'll be right up for you." Josh said as he walked away.

"I can't believe all those lunatics are going to the club again tonight. Don't they get worn out?" Candice asked.

"It doesn't seem like it. I'm glad that I came here with you tonight though. It's a hell of a lot more fun than being at the club." Randy said as he looked at Candice.

"I'm glad I came too." Candice said with a smile as Randy reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

--------

"Hey Randy, you want to go walk around on the beach. It gets really pretty there at night." Candice said after she and Randy walked out of the restaurant after their dinner.

"Of course I would." Randy said as he put his arm out for Candice to link her arm around.

"This week off so far has been a blast, going back to real life again is going to be hard." Candice said as she and Randy reached the nearly empty beach and headed towards the shore.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm on Smackdown, and you're on Raw." Randy said as they both reached down and took off their shoes and set them down on a picnic table nearby.

"Don't remind me." Candice said with a sigh. Randy took Candice's hand and they walked along the shore.

"We should make the most of the rest of the time that we have here." Randy said as he looked at the sun that was setting beautifully.

"How should we start?" Candice said as she took her eyes off the setting sun and looked at Randy.

"Like this." Randy said as he leaned down and kissed Candice.


	5. Chapter 5: Randy Is An Awesome Guy

Ch 5

Authors Note: Thanks for everyone who is digging this story so far. Review please and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Wow, aren't you in a good mood today?" Stacy asked Candice as the two were in the makeup department for the shoot for that day.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Candice replied with a giggle.

"And why is that?" Stacy asked as one of the makeup artists applied a faint layer of pink eye shadow to her eyes.

"Do I need a reason to be happy?" Candice replied as she looked at the blonde diva.

"No, but typically people aren't this happy at 6 in the morning when they didn't get back to their hotel room until 2:30 last night." Stacy said as she looked over a Candice.

"Well me and Randy had a good time last night." Candice said as someone was working on her hair.

"What were you two doing all night?" Stacy asked.

"Well we had dinner and then we went to the beach. We got back to the hotel around 12 and we stayed in the lobby and talked." Candice said as someone started to apply some lip gloss.

"So what exactly is going on between you two?" Stacy asked as her makeup was finished.

"What do you mean?" Candice asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, I'm the blonde one here." Stacy said with a giggle "Like are you two just friends or what? I need to know!"

"Well, let me put it this way, we are definitely more than friends, but I think we are going to see what happens while we are here before we decide what will happen when we get back." Candice said as her makeup was also finished.

"That's cool. Randy is an awesome guy." Stacy said as she and Candice got up and waked out to the beach.

-----

"Dude, what are you doing?" John asked Randy as Randy was flipping through the phone book.

"I'm trying to find something." Randy said as he scanned the page.

"Alright..." John said as Randy stopped and picked up his phone.

"What is going on with him?" John asked Dave quietly while Randy was on the phone.

"I'm not sure. Wait, he went out with Candice last night, right? Maybe it has to do with that." Dave responded as Randy hung up the phone.

"Is all this for Candice?" John asked as Randy started to flip through the book some more.

"What if it is?" Randy asked, a little annoyed.

"So you two must have really hit it off last night huh?" Dave asked.

"I guess you could say that." Randy said. "We're here 'till Friday, right?"

"Yep, three more days in this paradise." John said as he put his feet onto the coffee table that was in front of the couch he was sitting on.

"Thanks." Randy said as he started to dial another number from the book.

"Come on John, why don't we go hit the gym for a bit, maybe Randy needs some alone time." Dave said as Randy was talking into the phone again.

"Good idea." John chuckled as the two of them left the room.

"Hey Candice." Randy said into his phone.

"Oh hey Randy! You called at a good time, we're on break right now." Candice said.

"That's cool, I just wanted to let you know that I'm picking you up at 7 tonight. Wear something really nice." Randy said and hung up the phone.

"This is gunna be amazing." Randy said to himself as he flopped back down on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6: That's a Suprise

Ch 6

Authors Note: You know, I really do like reviews every once and a while ;P.

Disclaimer: I own no one

"So Randy, what do you have planned for tonight?" Candice asked as she closed the door to her hotel room. She was wearing a black dress that went about halfway to her knees with tiny white polka dots on it. Her hair was down, and she had on just a hint of makeup.

"That's a surprise. By the way, you look fabulous tonight." Randy said as he took her hand.

"Thanks, you are looking pretty nice yourself." Candice said with a giggle.

"This is ours." Randy said as they stepped out of the hotel lobby and a white stretch limo was waiting for them.

"Randy! You did not have to do this!" Candice excitedly said as Randy opened the door for her.

"We said we would make the most of the rest of our time here, and I thought that this would be a good way to do that." Randy said as he sat in the limo and closed the door as the driver started to go.

"Randy, you are amazing." Candice said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So are you babe." Randy said as he kissed her forehead. A few minutes later the limo stopped and Randy got out.

"Here we are." Randy said as he took Candice's hand as she stepped out of the car.

"It's beautiful." Candice said as she looked at her surroundings and saw a yacht on the ocean.

"It's ours for tonight. Let's go." Randy said as they walked towards the yacht, named Starlight.

"Hello and welcome to Starlight Mr. Orton. Right this way." A man said as Randy and Candice stepped onto the yacht.

"Randy, how much did you pay for this!" Candice whispered as they followed the man.

"Don't worry about it." Randy said with a smile.

"Here you are. Dinner will be up in about 10 minutes." The man said as he showed Candice and Randy to their table. At the table there was a dozen red roses.

"Randy, this means so much to me. How long did it take you to plan this?" Candice said as she smelled the flowers.

"It didn't take _that _long. A couple hours maybe." Randy said as he held Candice's hand across the table.

"All the girls are going to be so jealous." Candice said with a giggle.

"Speaking of the girls, how did everything go today?" Randy asked.

"Things went well as usual. Me and Stacy had a blast today." Candice said as she looked into Randy's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Here is your food for tonight. Dessert will be served afterwards." The waiter said as she set down two plates of chicken and pasta.

"Dessert too?" Candice said to Randy after the man walked away.

"Chocolate covered strawberries." Randy said with a smirk.

"Randall Keith Orton, you have outdone yourself!" Candice said with a smile.

After they finished dinner they went onto the deck. The sun had just set and there was a slight breeze in the air.

"Are you cold?" Randy asked Candice as they looked over the vast ocean before them.

"No, I'm fine." Candice said. "Randy, what are we going to do when we get back? I'm having such a good time here with you I don't want this to end." She said with a sigh as Randy put his arm around her.

"Shh...we aren't gunna worry about that tonight sweetheart. We still have two more days here after tonight. We'll figure it all out then." Randy said as he looked at Candice.

"K. Randy, you want to know something?" Candice said as she looked at him.

"Sure." Randy replied.

"I really like you." Candice said.

"Do you want to know something?" Randy said.

"Of course." Candice replied.

"I like you more." Randy said as he leaned down and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7: Two Pink Lines

Ch 7

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Oh my gosh Stace! You will not believe how incredible tonight was!" Candice squealed as she walked into her and Stacy's hotel room only to see Stacy curled up in her bed crying. "Aw, honey! Is something wrong? You need to tell me!" Candice said as Stacy handed her a thin cardboard box with something in it.

"Open it." Stacy sniffled. Candice opened it and pulled out a used pregnancy test.

"Two pink lines..." Candice said as she looked at the pregnancy test and then at the box. "Stacy, are you-"

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant. Candice what am I going to do?" Stacy wailed.

"Sweetie, this isn't a bad thing. Everything is going to be ok." Candice said as she sat next to Stacy and pulled her into a hug. "You know that me and Torrie and Trish are all going to be here for you no matter what."

"No matter what?" Stacy asked as she slowly started to calm down.

"Of course. Did you tell Dave yet?" Candice asked as she pulled over the box of Kleenex from the nightstand and gave it to Stacy.

"No, that's the problem." Stacy said as she blew her nose.

"I'm confused. What exactly is the problem here? Dave?" Candice asked, suddenly confused.

"He...He...what if he doesn't want it? What if he leaves me? We have only been going out for like 7 months. What if-" Stacy sniffled.

"Stace, don't you worry about Dave. He's a good guy. Now come on. You need to tell him. Should I call him and have him come over? Or do you want to do it by yourself?" Candice asked.

"No, I don't want to do it alone. Will you call him?" Stacy said as she wiped her eyes.

"Of course I will." Candice said as she squeezed Stacy's hand and picked up her phone.

"Hey Dave, it's Candice." Candice said into the phone.

"Ugh...what are you doing calling at 1 in the morning?" Dave asked groggily.

"Can you come over? Stacy needs to talk to you." Candice said.

"I'll be over in 5." Dave said as he hung up the phone.

"Thanks, it's nice to get to room with you for once instead of always rooming with Dave." Stacy said after Candice put her phone down.

"Aw, Stacy. I'm telling you, you have _nothing _to worry about. Dave is a good guy. I bet he'll be happy." Candice said as there was a knocking on their door. "That must be him." Candice said as she got up and walked over to the door.

"Are you ready?" Candice asked Stacy as she put her hand on the door knob.

"As ready as I'll be." Stacy said with a faint smile.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" Dave asked as Candice opened the door for him and he noticed Stacy looking distraught.

"Well...I...umm...Candice, why don't you tell him." Stacy said as she nervously looked at Candice.

"Stace, come on. You have to tell him." Candice said sternly.

"What? Tell me what?" Dave asked as he looked between the two girls.

"Well...Dave, I'm...I'm pregnant." Stacy said quietly as she looked at the ground.

"You're...pregnant?" Dave asked as he looked at Stacy in shock.

"Yeah." Stacy said meekly.

"Why are you so sad? This is amazing!" Dave said loudly.

"But I thought you would be mad." Stacy said as she looked up and Dave who was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best day of my life! I'm gunna be a dad! WOO!" Dave screamed as he let out a Ric Flair like woo!.

"Keep it quite in there!" Johnny Nitro said from the room next door.

"Stace! This is incredible!" Dave said a bit quieter.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Candice said with a smile as she quietly left the room.

------

"Hey, what are you doing down here at 1:30 in the morning?" Lillian asked Randy as she stepped out of the hotel sauna.

"I just thought I would take a quick swim before I went to bed. I wasn't exactly tired." Randy said as he got of out the pool and grabbed a towel.

"Aw, are you leaving already?" Lillian asked as Randy headed towards the door after drying off.

"Yeah, I am actually." Randy said as he looked at Lillian.

"Why don't you stay down here and keep me some company?" Lillian asked as she stepped closer to Randy so they were now only a few inches apart.

"I should be getting to bed." Randy said as he started to walk towards the door again.

"But Randy, I want you to stay." Lillian said as she grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him towards her.

"Sorry Lillian, you already had your chance with me and you blew it. There's someone else in my life now." Randy said as he pulled away from her.

"Randy you don't know what you're missing." Lillian said as she grabbed Randy and pulled him down to her for a kiss.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Randy said as he pushed her away and huffed out the door.

-------

"_He just wanted Lillian this whole time." _Candice thought to herself as she turned away as soon as she saw Randy and Lillian kiss from where she was looking down from the hallway.

"_Some way to make the most of the time we have left here." _Candice thought as tears started to escape from her eyes.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Randy asked as he stepped off the elevator and saw Candice in tears.

"You should know what's wrong." Candice said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked, puzzled.

"I just saw everything Randy. Don't try to fool me." Candice said.

"Oh, crap. Candice, that was nothing. I didn't kiss Lillian. She kissed me! I don't like her! I like you!" Randy said as he walked towards Candice and reached for her hand.

"Don't try that on me Randy." Candice said as she yanked her hand away.

"Candice, please you have to believe me!" Randy pleaded.

"I'm going to bed." Candice said as she stormed back to her room.


	8. Chapter 8: Long Time No See

Ch8

Authors Note: I hope everyone is enjoying this, reviews would be nice ;!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Hey Candice! Long time no see!" Torrie said to her friend as she walked into the women's locker room.

"Hey Torrie! What's going on?" Candice asked as she hugged her friend.

"Nothing really. What about you? What's going on with you and Randy?" Torrie asked as she sat down on one of the couches.

"Ugh don't remind me." Candice said as she flopped down on the couch next to Torrie.

"Don't remind you of what?" Trish asked as she walked into the locker room.

"Randy." Candice replied.

"What happened? I thought things were going great with you two." Torrie asked as Trish sat in a chair across from them.

"Things were going great, until I saw him kissing Lillian." Candice said with a sigh.

"He was kissing Lillian!" Trish and Torrie both exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah." Candice said.

"I can't believe he would do that!" Trish said.

"Me either!" Torrie said.

"Let's just forget about it." Candice said. "Why don't we talk about Stacy and Dave."

"Oh yeah! I can't believe they are having a baby!" Torrie said.

"That's gunna be one cute kid." Trish said with a giggle.

"And one spoiled kid too!" Candice said.

"Well, I should be getting ready for my match tonight. I'll see you girls later." Trish said as she picked up her bag and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm going to go get some food. You want to come?" Torrie asked as she got up from the couch.

"No, thanks, I think I'm just gunna stay here." Candice said with a bit of a sigh.

"Candice, don't worry about Randy. Things will get better." Torrie said trying to cheer her friend up.

"Thanks, I just wish they would get better now." Candice said.

"You know what? This calls for a girls night tonight, I'll bring the movies, you get the ice cream. Right after the show, ok?" Torrie said.

"Alright, this should be fun." Candice said with a faint smile.

"It always is!" Torrie said as she walked out of the room.

"Oh crap is that my phone?" Candice asked herself as she looked around to try and find her phone.

"Ah, here it is!" Candice said after she found it in her purse.

"Ugh, it's Randy." Candice said as she put her phone back into her purse.

"I'm not picking that up." Candice said as she picked up a magazine and started to flip through. A few minutes later her phone started to ring again.

"Randy, if it's you again I'm not picking up." Candice said as she picked up her phone and saw the caller ID.

"Good, it's just Stacy." Candice said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Stace, how's it going?" Candice said into the phone.

"It's good, I just wanted to check up on you. You know see how you were doing after the whole Randy thing." Stacy said.

"I just want to forget all of that. I'm sick of getting hurt." Candice said with a sigh.

"Candice, maybe you should talk to him, you know, give him a chance." Stacy said.

"I don't think so. I don't want to deal with it." Candice said.

"Well think about it at least. Knowing Randy like I do, I know he wouldn't do something like that on purpose." Stacy said.

"Candice! There's something here for you!" Torrie said as she poked her head into the locker room.

"Sorry Stace, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." Candice said.

"Alright, bye." Stacy said as she hung up the phone.

"Now what's here for me?" Candice said as she got up and went to the door.

"This!" Torrie squealed in delight as she handed Candice a big white box.

"I wonder what's in it?" Candice said as she brought it into the room and set it on the table.

"Open it!" Torrie said.

"Ok, here we go!" Candice said as she opened the box and revealed a dozen red roses, some chocolate covered strawberries, and a card.

"Oh my gosh, Candice! I am SO jealous!" Torrie said as she eyed the contents of the box. "Read the card!" Candice opened the envelope and started to read what was written inside.

_"Candice, I am so sorry for what happened. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. Please give me another chance, I promise I'll make it up to you._

_-Randy_

_P.S. I hope you like the roses and strawberries, I know you did last time."_

Candice threw the card on top of the flowers and sat down on the couch and started to cry.

"Aww, honey, what's wrong?" Torrie asked as she sat down next to Candice on the couch and pulled her into a hug.

"I miss Randy." Candice sobbed.

"I'm sure Randy didn't mean anything that happened in Cancun. Just try talking to him." Torrie suggested.

"What's going on out here?" Trish asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Randy sent Candice these flowers." Torrie replied.

"Aww, how sweet. Even if he did kiss Lillian. Well I have to get going, I want the details of all of this when I come back!" Trish called out as she left the room.

"You're right. Maybe I should call him." Candice sniffled as Ashley and Lillian walked into the room.

"Yeah, me and Randy are definitely going out. We spent all day yesterday hanging out and I just got off the phone with him, he is such a great guy!" Lillian said to Ashley as the two went over to their bags.

"What the hell?" Candice asked Torrie.

"I don't know. Let's just get out of here, we don't need to deal with them." Torrie said as both of them stood up and left the room.

"Nice one!" Ashley snickered to Lillian.

"Thanks! I've never liked that girl and this is the perfect way to get back at her." Lillian high-fived Ashley.

"She deserves some payback. She is such a slut!" Ashley said.

"No kidding! Why does she think that she can take Randy away from me when we were in Cancun? She should have invited her own guy!" Lillian responded.

"I know! I love it when a plan comes together." Ashley responded as the two left the locker room.


	9. Chapter 9: Lay Low

Ch 9

Disclaimer: I own no one

"So let me get this straight. You and Torrie were sitting in the locker room and then Lillian and Ashley come in and Lillian says that she is going out with Randy, right?" Trish asked as she took a spoonful of cookie dough ice cream and put it in her mouth.

"Uh huh." Candice said as she started to look at the movies that Torrie brought over to her hotel room.

"Jeez, I wonder why Lillian would do something like that. She was never like this before." Trish said.

"So what do you think I should do?" Candice asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess if I were you I would be upfront about it and talk to Randy about it." Trish said.

"I think Randy is a good guy. I just think that Lillian is stirring up a bunch of trouble. I can totally relate to you if you don't feel comfortable doing anything about it yet. But you should realize that at least he made an effort. I doubt he would be sending you those flowers and strawberries if he wasn't serious about it." Torrie said.

"You two bring up some good points. I think I'm just gunna lay low about the whole situation. I mean I appreciate the fact that he sent me the flowers and everything, but what if he is just playing me? I mean the whole reason he came to Cancun in the first place was to see Lillian. I just don't want to deal with any drama." Candice said.

"I don't blame you. But you know that me and Torrie and Stacy will be here for you no matter what." Trish said.

"Yeah, that's what really matters, friends till the end!" Torrie said with a giggle. "But do you think that we can start watching the movie soon? I think John wanted me back at the room at a decent hour." Torrie said.

"Alright, how 'bout we watch The Notebook then?" Candice asked as she looked at her two friends.

"My favorite!" Torrie squealed.

"Fine with me." Trish said as she took another scoop of ice cream.

------

"Ok, so I'm going to need some carrots." Candice said as she stood in the middle of the grocery store doing some shopping. Just then her phone began to ring.

"Hey Stacy! What's up?" Candice asked as she picked up her phone.

"Nothing really. I just called to ask you a real quick question. Do you know of any good sub places in Sacramento? 'Cause I'm really craving a good BLT right about now." Stacy asked.

"Aww, you're starting to crave things! How cute! Have you decided what's going on with you and you're travel schedule?" Candice said.

"Vince is being really nice about everything actually. I'm going to travel with Dave until I can't anymore, and then I'm going to take my leave. And Dave is taking time off so he can be with me." Stacy said.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" Candice said.

"Thanks, but what about those subs!" Stacy asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Candice said with a giggle. "No, I don't really know of any places in Sacramento."

"Arg, well thanks anyways. So if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do about Randy?" Stacy asked.

"I figured I'd just lay low about the whole thing. I mean Lillian really threw me for a loop yesterday. I think I'll just keep out of all the boy drama for a while." Candice said.

"Alright, well I have to get going. I need to find a sub shop!" Stacy said.

"K, good luck with that! I'll talk to you later Stace." Candice said as she hung up her phone.


	10. Chapter 10: Make it Quick

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Hey Stace." Randy said to Stacy as he saw her walking down the hallway towards him.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Stacy asked.

"Well, I think things are really screwed up with Candice. I've tried everything! And she still won't talk to me!" Randy said.

"Well I'm not sure I blame her after what Lillian said." Stacy said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Randy asked.

"I said that I'm not so sure I blame her after what Lillian said." Stacy said with a bit of a sigh.

"What did Lillian say?" Randy asked.

"I guess she said that you and her were going out, and all this stuff, that you were hanging out all day on Sunday." Stacy said.

"What the heck?" Randy asked "None of that is true!"

"Well, that's what she was saying." Stay responded.

"She should know that that isn't the truth!" Randy said.

"Randy, Candice hasn't had the best experience with guys in the past. If I was her I would probably be doing the same thing." Stacy said.

"Stacy you have to help me." Randy pleaded.

"Randy, I don't know" Stacy said with some hesitation.

"Please, I'll do anything." Randy said.

"What do you have in mind?" Stacy asked.

"Just, give me your phone. If she sees that it's you calling she'll pick it up. She won't answer if I call her. I just want to talk to her." Randy said.

"She is going to hate me for this." Stacy said as she rummaged through her purse.

"Thank you SO much Stacy." Randy said as Stacy pulled the phone out of her purse.

"Hold on, what am I going to get from this?" Stacy asked before handing the phone over.

"You want a BLT, right?" Randy asked.

"Do I!" Stacy asked as she looked down at her stomach.

"I know the best deli in Sacramento. I'll treat." Randy begged.

"Oh, ok fine. Just make this quick then!" Stacy said.


End file.
